


[Podfic] Elias Hunt UK: Now Hiring

by MistbornHero



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene, Murder Plans, Past Georgie Barker/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Prompt Fic, The Magnus Archives Season 3, enough that she angsts over the idea of jon dying at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: Three conversations Melanie has about her plans to kill EliasWritten by paperdream
Relationships: Georgie Barker/Melanie King, Martin Blackwood & Melanie King, Melanie King & Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Kudos: 1
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] Elias Hunt UK: Now Hiring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carboncopies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Elias Hunt UK: Now Hiring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546799) by [paperdream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperdream/pseuds/paperdream). 



> This was recorded as a treat for carboncopies for [ITPE](https://twitter.com/ITPE_mod/) 2020!

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:15:38 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (11 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/tma-elias-hunt-uk-now-hiring)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6wt0zawb5sle5dg/TMA-Elias%20Hunt%20UK%20Now%20Hiring.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/11UTCYqhFa8PRIUs58IZWCzVsVgkSXMGf/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:**[ _Elias Hunt UK: Now Hiring_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546799)
  * **Author:**[paperdream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperdream)
  * **Reader:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)
  * **Cover artist:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)



  


**Author's Note:**

> Find the main gifts over [here](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3241012.html) and the treats [here!](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3241356.html)


End file.
